With the development of science and technology, motion detection technologies are used in more situations, such as home security, community security, or field birdwatching.
However, motion detection based on the traditional technology needs large amount of computation, thereby greatly increasing workload of a reference computing device. Therefore, it's necessary to provide a method for detecting a motion of a target object (e.g., human body) using fewer computation.